Carroll County, New Hampshire
Carroll County is a county located in the U.S. state of New Hampshire. As of the 2010 census, the population was 47,818, making it the third-least populous county in New Hampshire. Its county seat is Ossipee. The county was created in 1840 and organized at Ossipee from towns removed from Strafford County. It was named in honor of Charles Carroll of Carrollton, who had died in 1832, the last surviving signer of the United States Declaration of Independence. Geography According to the U.S. Census Bureau, the county has a total area of , of which is land and (6.2%) is water. It is the third-largest county in New Hampshire by total area. Northern Carroll County is known for being mountainous. Several ski areas, including Cranmore Mountain, Attitash, King Pine, and Black Mountain, are located here. Adjacent counties *Coos County (north) *Oxford County, Maine (northeast) *York County, Maine (southeast) *Strafford County (south) *Belknap County (southwest) *Grafton County (west) National protected area *White Mountain National Forest (part) Demographics |align-fn=center |footnote=U.S. Decennial Census 1790-1960 1900-1990 1990-2000 2010-2013 }} 2000 census As of the census of 2000, there were 43,666 people, 18,351 households, and 12,313 families residing in the county. The population density was 18/km² (47/sq mi). There were 34,750 housing units at an average density of 14/km² (37/sq mi). The racial makeup of the county was 98.22% White, 0.17% Black or African American, 0.28% Native American, 0.38% Asian, 0.01% Pacific Islander, 0.17% from other races, and 0.77% from two or more races. 0.48% of the population were Hispanic or Latino of any race. 22.5% were of English, 15.6% Irish, 10.5% American, 9.7% French, 6.7% German, 5.8% Italian and 5.2% Scottish ancestry according to Census 2000. 96.5% spoke English and 1.6% French as their first language. There were 18,351 households out of which 27.40% had children under the age of 18 living with them, 55.30% were married couples living together, 7.80% had a female householder with no husband present, and 32.90% were non-families. 26.60% of all households were made up of individuals and 11.10% had someone living alone who was 65 years of age or older. The average household size was 2.35 and the average family size was 2.82. In the county the population was spread out with 22.60% under the age of 18, 5.30% from 18 to 24, 26.50% from 25 to 44, 27.70% from 45 to 64, and 17.80% who were 65 years of age or older. The median age was 42 years. For every 100 females there were 96.60 males. For every 100 females age 18 and over, there were 94.20 males. The median income for a household in the county was $39,990, and the median income for a family was $46,922. Males had a median income of $31,811 versus $23,922 for females. The per capita income for the county was $21,931. About 5.50% of families and 7.90% of the population were below the poverty line, including 10.00% of those under age 18 and 6.70% of those age 65 or over. 2010 census As of the 2010 United States Census, there were 47,818 people, 21,052 households, and 13,569 families residing in the county. The population density was . There were 39,813 housing units at an average density of . The racial makeup of the county was 97.5% white, 0.6% Asian, 0.3% American Indian, 0.3% black or African American, 0.2% from other races, and 1.1% from two or more races. Those of Hispanic or Latino origin made up 1.0% of the population. In terms of ancestry, Of the 21,052 households, 24.2% had children under the age of 18 living with them, 52.2% were married couples living together, 8.1% had a female householder with no husband present, 35.5% were non-families, and 28.4% of all households were made up of individuals. The average household size was 2.25 and the average family size was 2.72. The median age was 48.3 years. The median income for a household in the county was $49,897 and the median income for a family was $60,086. Males had a median income of $41,634 versus $32,402 for females. The per capita income for the county was $28,411. About 6.1% of families and 9.6% of the population were below the poverty line, including 14.6% of those under age 18 and 5.5% of those age 65 or over. Politics The county is historically Republican, but in 2008 Barack Obama received 52.39% of the county's vote.David Leip's Presidential Election Database This made him the first Democratic presidential nominee to win the county since 1912 and the first Democratic presidential nominee to win an absolute majority in the county since 1888. The county is politically divided between the more conservative southern half, home to several seasonal communities along the north shore of Lake Winnipesaukee including Moultonborough, Tuftonboro, and Wolfeboro, and the more liberal northern half, with several ski towns and resort towns such as Bartlett and Conway. In both the 2012 Presidential and gubernatorial elections in New Hampshire, Democratic candidates easily won the northern half of the county, and Republican candidates easily won the southern half of the county.http://sos.nh.gov/2012PresGen.aspx?id=28304 Communities Towns * Albany * Bartlett * Brookfield * Chatham * Conway * Eaton * Effingham * Freedom * Hart's Location * Jackson * Madison * Moultonborough * Ossipee (county seat) * Sandwich * Tamworth * Tuftonboro * Wakefield * Wolfeboro Township * Hale's Location Census-designated places * Bartlett * Center Ossipee * Center Sandwich * Conway * Melvin Village * North Conway * Sanbornville * Suissevale * Union * Wolfeboro Villages * Center Conway * Chocorua * East Wakefield * Ferncroft * Glen * Intervale * Kearsarge * Lees Mill * Mirror Lake * North Sandwich * Redstone * Silver Lake * South Tamworth * West Ossipee * Wolfeboro Falls * Wonalancet See also *National Register of Historic Places listings in Carroll County, New Hampshire References External links * Carroll County official website * National Register of Historic Places listing for Carroll Co., New Hampshire Category:Carroll County, New Hampshire Category:1840 establishments in New Hampshire Category:Settlements established in 1840